


First Date

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, New York City, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Nick and Kevin finally get their first date. (based on the song First Date by Blink 182) - a continuation of Christmas Wrapping.





	First Date

So for those just tuning into the saga that is me and Kevin Richardson, let me do a quick recap. 

 

I’m Nick Carter, and I am way out of my league. Well...I’m also gay. Very gay. There is a guy that I work with in the office named Kevin. He is gay too. I fell for him last year and I fell hard. 

 

Are you still with me? 

 

Okay. Good. 

 

Kevin Richardson is a beautiful man. I was crushing on him big time. So all year long, I tried and tried to get a date with him and everything failed. So by Christmas I had given up all hope and decided to stay home alone. As luck would have it, we ended up running into each other at the store. So what happened after the happy ending, you ask? 

 

We still haven’t had a real damn date. I mean, he came back to my place….we ate and by the time we got to the dessert we just wanted each other instead of the apple pie. I’ll spare you most of the details but his lips did taste as soft as I thought they would. I was so happy to find out he liked me too and was wondering when we would finally hook up. Kevin and I spent Christmas together, and you’d think that would be it. 

 

No, not in Nick Carter land. Because like I told y’all before...he has to fuck everything up. Always. 

 

Christmas came and went, followed by New Year’s. I even threw a party at my apartment, trying to get a kiss at midnight from him. He was out of town visiting his family that weekend. So at midnight I ended up alone until AJ decided he wanted to peck me on the cheek in front of everyone. I pushed him off because while he's gay too, he is totally not my type. Springtime came and Kevin and I were getting closer but we still hadn’t really spent quality time together other than grabbing a beer after work or hanging out and watching a movie. We had fun, but it wasn’t the same as actually going on a real date. So I set out on a mission to ask him on one. I had the perfect place in mind, a nice lunch at Carmine’s in the Theater District. I would wine and dine him because I thought Kevin was super sophisticated and deserved the best. Then if our date went well enough we would do something else. I figured we would come up with it later. My wallet was already crying but I honestly did not mind doing it for him. I spent forever saving for this date. He was worth it.

 

“AJ, what the hell do I wear to this place? I can’t decide on anything!” I shouted as I looked through my tiny closet. 

 

“Wear what you wore to my show last week. The blazer and pants.” AJ called from the bathroom. He was getting some things together to leave for rehearsal. AJ was into acting, he often did these off Broadway shows and I supported him being the good friend I was. They were usually fun. He hopes to make it to Broadway one day but it hasn't happened yet. 

 

I put the pants, a white shirt and the blazer on and checked my hair. I felt it looked stupid but it wasn’t terrible. After getting ready and spritzing myself with some cologne, I headed over to Kevin’s apartment two blocks away. 

 

“Hey, you’re early...come on in. I’m almost ready.” Kevin said when I got to his apartment. He let me inside and it was very nicely decorated. I felt self conscious because mine and AJ’s was a dump compared to this place. A few minutes later we left and took the subway to the restaurant. 

 

“Have you ever been here before? The food is so good here.” Kevin said when we got seated at our table. I was so nervous I couldn’t say much and I hardly touched my food.

 

“Oh yeah. I been here a bunch of times.” I lied. 

 

I think he could see right through it because he laughed. 

 

“Are you alright? You’ve barely touched your steak, Nick.” 

 

“Oh...I’m okay. Thanks.” I lied. My stomach was doing backflips and all I could think about was back at Christmas...his lips on mine and how they felt. How I wanted to kiss him again. I did manage to eat some but after a while we got to talking about something that happened at work, and I’d momentarily forgotten about being nervous. We left the restaurant and walked down the street, talking still. 

 

“Nick, you don’t have to be so shy around me. Where was the Nick I spent Christmas with? You’re acting like a scared rabbit.” Kevin said suddenly, throwing me off. 

 

“I dunno. I guess it’s because this is the first date I’ve ever been on with another guy since I came out. I really like you, Kevin. I spent most of last year trying to tell you but every time I tried to get a date things didn’t work out for me.” I confessed, blushing. He smiled at me and suddenly we were kissing, standing there with the streets of New York bustling by us. It was like something out of a movie. 

 

“Wow.” I whispered when he’d stopped, our eyes reflecting into each other.

 

“I wish today would last forever, I like spending time with you.” Kevin whispered as he took my hand. 

 

“It doesn’t have to.” I said. He ended up taking me to dinner, at a place that had a big dance floor. He asked me to dance after we’d ordered food but I didn’t know how. 

 

“Dancing is kinda lame. I don’t really know how to.” I told him as he laughed. I watched everyone waltzing around and thought that this was not really my kind of place. I just hoped that the food was good. In all honesty I’d rather have gone out for pizza and to the arcade but I knew Kevin was not into that sort of thing, he was sophisticated. I was a mess. How would we ever end up together? 

 

Kevin seemed to notice how bored I was and we ended up leaving, heading for the subway again. I had no idea where we were going. He took my hand on the subway and gripped it tight, his palm pressed against my own. It felt warm and I smiled at him. He smiled back. 

 

“So where are we going?” I asked. He chuckled wryly at me and winked.

 

“You’ll see.” 

 

I was really surprised when we got to Coney Island. Now this was more my kind of date. We hit up the midway and played Skee Ball….rode the roller coaster three times and had hot dogs on the pier, watching the sun go down. I wished it would last forever. I was in the middle of finishing my second dog when he turned to me and looked me in the eyes. 

 

“I had a great time today.” 

 

I swallowed before answering. “So did I. Thanks for bringing me here. I didn’t think you were into this sort of thing, actually.” 

 

“I’m full of surprises.” Kevin whispered as he laughed at me. He shook his head and leaned into me, kissing me gently. We kissed for the longest time until the sun had nearly disappeared below the horizon, the last rays of light rippling on the ocean and dancing. 

 

“There’s one thing I am definitely into, Nick and that’s you. I was hoping you’d make a move and put me out of my misery because I didn’t know if you liked me or not and our plans never seemed to be in synch.” 

 

“I want to keep seeing you. I actually tried all last year to get on a date with you. That’s why I spent Christmas with you.” I confessed, blushing a little. We held hands as we walked along the pier, heading back to the train station to go home. 

 

It was truly a perfect day and neither of us wanted it to end. I was confident we would end it with a bang.


End file.
